


【李知勋x你】不同与相同

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “如果说我们有什么不一样，那可能是你是随手能写出乐谱的奇才，我是永远不知道回家的音符。”





	【李知勋x你】不同与相同

**Author's Note:**

> “如果说我们有什么不一样，那可能是
> 
> 你是随手能写出乐谱的奇才，我是永远不知道回家的音符。”

a. 其实我这么形容，就是想表达我真的五音不全的这件事。

人家随随便便就能看懂的简谱，我从来没看懂过。这真的是件奇事，音乐细胞啥啥没有的我，居然有一位音乐天才男朋友。

b.“你听听这个，觉得怎么样？”

“你写的都好听。”

—这怕不是我和李老师天天都要进行的对话。

然后他就会说我粉丝滤镜太厚。

c.—害，那又怎么样。

—确实好听嘛。

d. 虽然是音乐白痴，可我还是喜欢看着他做他喜欢的事情。

他要是饿了，我就去热牛奶。

他要是困了，我就跟他一起入睡。

—虽然通常都是我困的比较快。

e. 我们不同的地方真的还不少。

我酷爱购物，他不爱出门。

我喜欢彩色，他喜欢黑白。

我反应迟钝，他能把音游打到perfect。

f. 不过没关系，

我们也有相同的地方。

“那就是，我们都深爱着彼此。”

—这句话是李老师看着我时，

他的眼睛悄悄告诉我的。


End file.
